Painting A Picture
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: For HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenges. Current Chapter: You Do It For Love (GinnyDraco)
1. Just Two

Walk In.

Gryffindor table.

Sit down.

Pour juice.

Owls arrive.

Watch skies

For your

Owl.

See owl

With a note.

A letter.

Addressed to You.

Open.

Read.

Re-read.

Smile brightly.

Look over

At her.

She smiles,

As well.

You nod.

She grins,

Coming closer.

Holding hands.

Walk away

With her.

Common room.

Sit down

With her.

Kiss her.

People come.

People leave.

One Couple,

All alone.

You and her.

Night comes.

You stay.

She stays.

Fire fades.

Everything fades.

But her.

Her face.

Her eyes.

Her lips

On yours.

Candles lose

Their flames.

No luck,

Nor

Good luck,

Needed now.

All you've

Ever wanted.

Now yours.

Beyond a

Shadow of

A doubt?

No.

No doubt.

At all.

Ever.

Just two.

In love.

Lee. Alicia.

* * *

Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge on HPFC. This week's challenge: Write a fic without any dialogue. Bonus for writing about either Justin Finch-Fletchley, Padma Patil, Lee Jordan, or Pansy Parkinson. I obviously did Lee (and Alicia). Hope you liked it! R&R please!


	2. It Is A Truth Universally Acknowledged

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that the Wizarding race is one of…"

James Potter, who lay slumped over his desk in the back of the History of Magic classroom, was, as usual, taking in none of Professor Binns' lecture on the historical Wizarding something-or-other. Pulling a scrap piece of parchment from the bottom of his bag, he whipped out a quill and bottle of ink. Writing, '_Will you go out with me? Please? –JP,' _on the parchment, he sent it flying towards Lily Evans. She had given up on taking notes, and was whispering animatedly with Mary MacDonald. She caught the scrap of parchment, and crumpled it up without opening it. Turning to face James, she mouthed, "NO," and returned to her conversation.

…

It was a warm, autumn day. After morning lessons ended, the Marauders made their way out to the courtyards. Finding an available bench under a stone archway, the four of them lounged lazily, and began planning for that evening's prankings.

"You know…Full moon only happens once every…erm…full moon."

"Well, what a shocking observation you've made there, Prongsie!"

"You—"

"Look who it is!"

"Wormy, we _know_! It's not the first time Evans' walked by here."

"That doesn't mean I can't—"

"Yes, Worm, I believe it does."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: **Okay. Yes, I plan to continue this. Or at least have a few other drabbles (that most likely won't make sense either). But I am not leaving this here. For HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge (Incorporate the quote: "It is a truth universally acknowledged that…"), and the Word Count Drabble Challenge (212 words, prompt: parchment). Just a little James-ieness. Yes, I understand the dialogue at the end makes no sense. Hopefully it can be (somewhat) clarified in later chapters (of which I plan to have about 4). Please review. Even if you're just telling me how bad it is (though, I would prefer con-crit, if you didn't like it!). Thanks! -teddy


	3. You Do It For Love

You wish they knew,

But you could never tell them.

You hold their opinions

Close to your heart.

They would never approve,

But you must let them know where you stand.

You open the back door,

And they all stare at you.

You shuffle your feet

As you walk into the room.

Your whole family is seated there,

Along with Harry and Hermione.

The latter is holding hands

With Ron.

The former's eyes light up as you

Enter the room.

But you can't look at him.

"Mum,"

You say.

"Dad."

They nod, looking

Up at you.

You hold your gaze steady,

As you say:

"I…

I think I love him…"

And Harry smiles,

And starts to walk

To your side.

You shake your head _no_.

You try to ignore the pained expression

On his face.

You return your gaze to your mother.

The room is silent.

It is a dark,

Heavy,

Loud silence

That must be broken.

"Draco.

I love

Draco."

Their expressions

Are just as you

Had pictured they would be.

Anger,

Resentment,

Betrayal,

Disloyalty,

Hurt.

Especially in the green eyes,

The eyes that are

_As green_

_As a fresh-pickled toad._

The eyes you once loved

Harden into a glare

Directed at you.

And you thought

You could handle it,

But

You find that you aren't

As strong,

Nor

As brave,

As you hoped you would be.

But you keep from

Breaking down.

For him.

For Draco.

For love.

GinnyxDraco.

* * *

This week's challenge: To write a fic in 2nd person POV. I find that I like writing these freeverse fanfics.. What'do ya think? Tell me in a review! GinnyxDraco.


End file.
